Quand on mêle l’occulte à une histoire d’amour
by Astronanamigirl
Summary: Kaoru aime son frère d’un amour plus que fraternel, mais il ne sait pas quels sont les sentiments que Hikaru à pour lui. Il craint le dégout de son frère qui est un peu trop proche de Haruhi à ses yeux. Nekozawa se propose de l’aider.
1. Une voix ?

**Auteur : **Nanami-chat. Miaou…

**Disclamer :** Après de nombreuses heures passées sur internet, j'ai enfin fini par réussir à acheter le contrat de possession des personnages sur EBay. Enfin, c'était en rêve… Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais et ça vaut mieux pour eux… Etre entre les mains d'une fangirl, c'est la fin.

**Note : **Ne prenez pas ça au sérieux, ce serait une perte de temps…

Le soleil s'était couché. Les arbres du jardin étaient envahis par les ombres. Le lycée était plongé dans un silence mortel. Quand soudain un cri atroce résonna, suivit qu'un fracas épouvantable. Une main chercha l'interrupteur et enfin la salle s'illumina. Tamaki était comprimé par une pile d'armures, la tête recouverte par une épaisse robe bleue. Ce dernier avait demandé aux membres du club d'hôte de rester un peu plus longtemps pour préparer un spectacle, dont les costumes, des armures du moyen âge occidentales, ainsi qu'une robe de princesse dont la destinataire ne faisait pas de doute, l'écrasaient maintenant. Haruhi essaya de dégager le blond, qui commençait à étouffer sous le poids conséquent des armures.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas allumé ? lui demanda-t-elle. C'était évident que tu allais te casser la figure avec le bazar qui règne dans cette pièce !

-Parce qu'économiser l'électricité permet de sauver les ours polaires ! répondit le garçon blond qui suffoquait. C'était marqué dans le magasine de prolétaire que tu avais apporté hier.

Haruhi doutait réellement que Tamaki sache quelles étaient réellement les conséquences du réchauffement climatique et surtout de l'utilité d'économiser de l'électricité dans cette situation en pensant aux centaines de grosses lampes multicolores qu'il avait fait spécialement installées pour le dit spectacle. Mais, au moins, elle ne se demanderait plus pourquoi tous ses journaux et ses affaires en général disparaissaient. Elle rappela à l'ordre les deux jumeaux qui riaient à s'en étouffer. Hikaru et Kaoru croisèrent leur regard avant d'aller aider la jeune fille.

Les deux jumeaux dégagèrent une partie des armures qui écrasaient Tamaki. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent accidentellement. Kaoru la retira précipitamment, mais son frère ne sembla pas plus troublé. Kaoru baissa la tête en rougissant, honteux de sa propre honte. Qu'il avait-il de gênant à toucher son frère ?

Kaoru jeta un regard à son jumeau. Il avait commencé à se poser de plus en plus de questions depuis qu'ils sont entrés au Club. Il faut dire qu'avant, il ne s'était jamais posé des questions sur son frère, car il n'y avait que lui dans son monde et donc rien d'autre auquel il pouvait être confronté. Et aussi, il avait grandit et il y avait des questions qui ne se développent qu'avec l'âge… Le genre de questions qu'on pose avec le rouge aux joues.

En fait, il en était de plus en plus sûr : il aimait Hikaru. Mais non pas de la façon dont on aime un frère, mais de la façon dont on aime un amant. Il était vraiment tombé amoureux de lui. C'était de l'inceste pure et simple.

Le Club ne l'aidait pas vraiment pour ça et au contraire le stressait davantage. Là-bas ce n'était qu'un jeu aux yeux de tous. Ce n'était pas la réalité.

Quand à dire un mot de tout de ça à Hikaru… Il avait trop peur de sa réaction. Voire même, il pourrait tout simplement éclater de rire, lui donner une tape fraternelle dans le dos en lui disant d'un ton affectueux :

_-Bonne blague, Kao-chan ! Il faudra qu'on pense à la ressortir demain au club, ça fera un tabac ! _

Un bras de Tamaki avait fini par sortir des costumes. Hikaru le tira alors de toutes ses forces arrachant un cri de douleur à Tamaki.

-Kaoru aide-moi au lieu de rêvasser !

Kaoru sursauta en remarquant qu'il se tenait debout, sans rien faire, depuis un moment, les yeux posés sur son frère. Il s'exécuta immédiatement, gêné. Il avait mal choisi son moment pour penser à ça…

Mais si seulement il pouvait le comprendre… Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait au moins lui dire si les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son frère étaient les mêmes pour Hikaru…

-_Dans ce cas, rejoins-moi demain dans la 3__ème__ salle de biologie à la fin des cours… Tu pourras avoir alors toutes les réponses que tu veux…_

Kaoru lâcha brutalement le bras du King qui commençait enfin à sortir du tas de costumes. Hikaru le regarda bizarrement, mais Kaoru lui fit un signe pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien. Il ferait mieux de ne pas trop réfléchir, il avait maintenant des hallucinations, ça commençait à trop lui monter à la tête, il fallait qu'il se calme.

Le sire fut enfin tiré des costumes, littéralement évanoui. Haruhi soupira, soulagée que le travail soit enfin terminé. N'ayant guère envie de rester plus longtemps au lycée, la jeune fille préféra définitivement s'en aller, surtout en pensant à la tonne de devoir qui l'attendait chez elle. Comme Tamaki ne pouvait plus faire un geste, Mori le prit sur son dos avec autant de douceur qu'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, obligeant Honey-sempai à grimper sur sa tête.

-Ne, Haruhi, dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix, ça te dirait qu'on te raccompagne chez toi ? Tu sais, il y a des pervers qui trainent la nuit dans les rues.

Kaoru avait imité le geste de son frère. Jamais, il ne pourrait faire quelque chose qui gênerait Hikaru. Le King en revanche… Tamaki dressa l'oreille et, comme par miracle, il se retrouva collé à Haruhi, appuyant pour une fois, les propos des deux rouquins.

-Tu vois… commença Kaoru.

-…Les pervers t'abordent déjà, finit Hikaru.

-C'est faux ! se défendit Tamaki, c'est normal pour un père de s'inquiéter pour sa fille !

-Je n'ai qu'un seul père et ce n'est sûrement pas toi ! rétorqua Haruhi, puis se tournant vers les jumeaux. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'être raccompagnée !!

Et elle accéléra le pas, laissant un Tamaki noyé dans ses larmes et les deux frères dans un fou rire.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller aussi, finit par dire Hikaru.

Et il s'empressa alors de rejoindre la jeune fille. Kaoru le regarda s'éloigner. Son frère passa une épaule autour de Haruhi qui s'empressa de s'en dégager tandis que Tamaki hurlait derrière. Il savait bien que Hikaru aimait bien Haruhi… Et il se demandait si le « bien » était utile à rajouter. Hikaru aimait Haruhi… C'était aussi simple que ça. Et lui comme un imbécile il avait à plusieurs reprise tenter de les pousser les bras l'un dans l'autre. A croire qu'il était masochiste.

La seule personne avec un minimum de réflexion ici ne pouvait donc lui être d'aucun secours. Haruhi aimait tout le monde ici. Mais elle n'avait jamais dit si elle avait des sentiments pour l'un d'entre eux. Il se voyait donc mal lui avouer son amour pour Hikaru et elle lui apprendre qu'elle ressentait la même. Il n'y avait vraiment personne pour lui apporter une aide.

_-Rejoins-moi et tu sauras tout… Demain après les cours… 3__ème__ salle de biologie…_

Il sursauta. Il l'avait de nouveau entendu. Il leva la tête et regarda par delà la grande fenêtre : le ciel était noir et la lune ronde et blanche et alla rejoindre son frère. Cette voix sinistre résonnant dans les moments les plus inattendus, ce ne pouvait être que celle de…

Kaoru avait réfléchi pendant toute la nuit –ou plus exactement avait tenté de réfléchir, avec son frère qui dormait en l'écrasant contre lui s'était plutôt difficile- et finalement il avait pris sa décision. Hikaru et lui ne s'étaient jamais disputés, alors la moindre chose qui pouvait mettre de l'ombre dans sa relation avec son jumeau, il préférait l'éviter. Il trouvait que cette solution était immature et lâche, mais il préférait se comporter un petit moment comme ça pour que tout se passe bien avec son frère.

Les cours étaient enfin terminés et il s'était précipité à le rechercher de son lieu de rendez-vous en disant à Hikaru qu'il ne serait pas long, le fuyant presque pour qu'il ne le suivent pas. Il devait être vraiment dérangé pour suivre une voix… La 3ème salle de biologie se trouvait dans l'aile la plus sombre et la moins utilisée du lycée. Il poussa alors la porte et à l'instant même où il pénétra, une ombre se dessina devant lui.

-_Kaoru~ _souffla-t-elle.

Le roux sursauta violement.

-Tu m'as fait peur… soupira-t-il. Je me doutais bien que c'était toi. Tu m'as dit de venir ici si je voulais avoir des réponses.

-En effet, tu t'inquiètes de ta relation entre toi et ton frère, miaula-Nekozawa. Ne me demande pas comment je sais ça, la magie noire sait tout.

Kaoru observa avec méfiance le fou de chats, t'autant plus que Belzenef se frottait les pattes comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup.

-Mais moi, continua-t-il, je n'ai pas les réponses que tu veux, pour ça tu dois rejoindre notre club.

Kaoru sourit.

-J'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas gratuit… Bon, si je tarde trop Hikaru va s'inquiéter, alors inutile que je reste plus longtemps ici.

-Attend ! cria Nekozawa. C'est que je n'ai pas les pouvoirs de savoir pour toi, mais toi tu en as les pouvoirs ! Mais pour les libérer, tu dois te joindre à nous ! Je suis prêt à passer tout mon temps de prière à t'enseigner tout ce qu'il faut savoir ! De plus, tu pourras accéder à n'importe quelle pièce, quelque soit le lieu où tu te trouves grâce à notre Porte des ténèbres.

Il s'était mis à paniquer brutalement et avait débité ce flot de paroles à une vitesse surprenante. Ca en serait presque devenu amusant s'il ne s'inquiétait pas autant.

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ?

La tête de Nekozawa et Belzenef se déforma.

-Tu n'as rien à perdre…

-Juste mon temps avec Hikaru et ma santé mentale, répondit Kaoru du tac au tac commençant à s'éloigner de la salle.

Nekozawa se mit devant lui. Sa cape découvrit un instant ses yeux qui ressemblaient en tout point à la supplication du chat botté.

-C'est que je suis tout seul dans ce club… Personne ne veut se joindre à moi… Ils ont tous trop peur… Alors si j'arrive à t'aider peut-être que de nouvelles personnes voudront alors venir… Alors… S'il te plait… Je ne t'obligerais même pas à rester après que tu ais trouvé une solution… S'il te plait…

Ce serait bien la première fois que Nekozawa se mettait à genoux devant autre chose qu'un chat.

-Tu n'as rien à perdre… répéta-t-il. Et puis tu veux savoir si ton frère t'aime vraiment de la façon dont tu aimerais. Tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense de Haruhi !

Kaoru sursauta. Il savait.

-Comment sais-tu ça !?

-La magie sait tout, répéta le magicien.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait vraiment faire quelque chose…

-Et qu'est-ce-que je suis censé faire exactement ? soupira le jumeau qui se sentait conquis.

-Me retrouver tout les soirs pour des petites explications et faire des rituels chez toi, répondit Nekozawa qui avait retrouvé en une seconde son ton mystérieux. Tu devrais voir les réponses t'apparaitre en temps et en heures. Alors ?

Le fou de chat lui tendit la main. Kaoru hésita, puis finalement la serra.

-Tu viens de conclu un pacte avec moi, alors je te dis à demain soir…

Il disparut brutalement derrière la porte gothique. Kaoru resta un instant figé, puis soupira profondément. Il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Conclure un pacte avec Nekozawa, c'était conclure un pacte avec un chat. Ce qui revenait donc à conclure un pacte avec un démon. Car les chats sont tous des démons.

Nanami-chan : Les chats sont tous des démons et les _mochi_ aussi ! (Les fangirl aussi je pense…)

Belzenef tout à fait d'accord : Miaouuu~

Nanami-chan : En bref, ça commence bien, on ne sent pas du tout la bêtise à plein nez…

Je publierais la suite dans une semaine, mais –à moi de faire le chat botté- review ?

Et n'oublions pas, faisons tous comme Tamaki : sauvons tous les ours polaires !!


	2. Première Séance avec Nekozawa

**Auteur : **Nanami-chan. Je suis un chat ! Pas un chien !

**Disclamer :** A MOI !! Toujours en rêve… Si vous ne pouvez pas tous me les donner, donnez-moi en au moins un seul. Les jumeaux par exemple. A non, ça fait deux…

**Note : **Première séance avec Nekozawa… Ca promet ! In the dark of the night- Nekozawa version !

Les cours étaient finis depuis longtemps, mais Tamaki les avait encore retenus pour le spectacle. Pour une fois, il enviait Haruhi. Dans sa robe, elle ne devait pas supporter je ne sais combien de tonnes de métal sur le dos, sans parler du poids de l'épée. Il n'y avait que Mori qui semblait à l'aise. Ils étaient des farceurs, ils n'auraient pas pu être déguisés en fous du roi !? Peut-être qu'ils devraient soumettre la proposition au sire ? C'est ce que lui avait dit Hikaru. Lui, ne se sentait pas tellement en état de faire le fou, mais si son jumeau le voulait…

A propos de fous, Kaoru devait en retrouver un. Nekozawa… La chose la plus dure qu'il avait eu à faire, c'était convaincre son frère qu'il avait décidé de prendre des cours de français supplémentaires et puisque Hikaru n'était pas un bucheur né –contrairement à Haruhi- il l'avait laissé allé, non sans un air interrogateur.

Arrivé devant la 3ème salle de biologie, Kaoru poussa la poignée. Nekozawa apparut alors à ses côtés, sans un bruit et lui miaula doucement à l'oreille.

-Tu es prêt ?…

Pour peu Kaoru serait mort d'une crise cardiaque. Il se tourna mécaniquement et regarda le magicien comme s'il s'était agi d'un monstre.

-Entrons, souffla Nekozawa.

Cela lui faisait un peu peur, une expérience nouvelle sans son frère. En plus, il lui manquait déjà… A peine cinq minutes, il allait devoir tenir plus d'une heure… Mais il se décida et suivit discrètement Nekozawa à travers la porte aux allures gothiques. En entrant, il en profita pour demander de nouveau comment il pouvait être au courant des souffrances que lui infligeaient ses questions sur Hikaru, mais il n'eut comme réponse qu'un rire mystérieux. Il renonça alors à savoir. De toute façon, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle du Club de Magie Noire, sa tête fut occupée par autre chose.

Il faisait noir et il devait faire attention à où il mettait les pieds. Kaoru se cogna contre un étrange objet qui s'écroula sur lui, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Nekozawa se retourna vers lui, l'éclairant de son candélabre. Kaoru était écrasé par un tas d'ossement. Voyant la chose, ce dernier ce mit à crier :

-Hikaru !!

-Calme-toi, murmura l'adorateur de chats avec un sourire, n'ais pas peur…

Il avait appelé son jumeau à l'aide…

-Mais il y a un squelette, ça fait froid dans le dos !! Vous les utilisez dans votre Club ?!

-Nous sommes dans une ancienne salle de biologie, c'est normal qu'il y en ait un. Mais nous, nous n'utilisons que des crânes de chats.

Et il en tira un de sa cape. Avec l'éclairage la chose était vraiment effrayante, avec de grandes dents, semblant pouvoir vous déchirer la nuque d'un seul coup. Kaoru eut brutalement des sueurs froides. Nekozawa lui fit signe de s'assoir à ses côtés, alors il s'approcha en essayant d'éviter tout contact avec les objets. La semaine dernière, il avait du mettre en culture des levures avec Hikaru et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que tout les bocaux où des choses tout aussi agréables se renversent sur lui. Essayer de vous imaginer couvert d'une substance gluante où des champignons soumis aux UV fermentent. Cette pensée le fit en réalité plus rire qu'autre chose, mais la voix de Nekozawa le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Pour que les forces occultes te viennent en aide tu dois d'abord te lier à elles.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Kaoru qui ne put s'empêcher de le représenter dans la situation qu'il venait d'imaginer.

-Se concentrer… Ecouter les ténèbres qui nous entourent… Et croire.

Il tenta d'exécuter ce que Nekozawa lui demandait, mais premièrement il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et deuxièmement, qui découlait sûrement de la première, les ténèbres ne lui disaient rien. Alors il rompit le silence :

-Croire en quoi ?

-Aux chats.

-Aux chats ?

Les chats étaient donc des animaux imaginaires et personne n'en avait jamais vu… Nekozawa était donc bel et bien totalement fou.

-En une des déesses chattes vénérée par notre Club par exemple, répondit-il alors en voyant la suspicion sur le visage du jumeau, la déesse Gatochat.

Kaoru se retint d'éclater de rire en imaginant un énorme gâteau poilu avec des oreilles et une queue, mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Ca existe ça ? Vous vénérez les chats ou vous les mangez ?

La tête de Nekozawa se déforma en une affreuse grimace, tandis que Belzenef se tordait de douleur à son poignet, mais il eut la force de lui tendre un livre.

-Lis… Tu comprendras.

Il regarda la page que Nekozawa lui indiquait, mais l'obscurité l'empêchait de voir quoi que se soit. Alors par réflexe, il chercha l'interrupteur d'une main et alluma. Nekozawa hurla avant de s'évanouir inanimé sur le sol et d'être trainé à l'infirmerie par sa domestique.

Il faisait totalement nuit, lorsque Kaoru poussa la porte de sa gigantesque maison. Hikaru se précipita brutalement sur lui.

-Kaoru ! Tu rentres super tard ! fit-il en le prenant dans les bras. Tu veux vraiment aller à ces cours ? Moi, je m'ennuyais sans toi ! Kaoru ? Kaoru ?

Kaoru regarda son jumeau. Pourquoi le serrait-t-il contre lui ? Il s'ennuyait sans lui… Juste de l'ennui… Lui quand il n'était pas là, ce ne serait pas de l'ennui qu'il ressentait, c'était un grand vide. Ne ressentait-il pas plus pour lui ? Bon, il exagérait largement, mais il n'en pouvait plus et ne réfléchissait plus correctement…

-Kaoru !? répéta son frère avec insistance. Kaoru, ça-vas !?

-Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué… C'est tout… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher…

-Sans manger !? s'étonna Hikaru.

-Hein ?

Oui, il n'avait pas mangé.

-Je… J'ai déjà mangé sur le chemin. Tu sais, Haruhi nous a montré des restaurants instantanés.

-D'accord… Mais ça fait un moment que tu es comme ça, quand même ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Parfaitement, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il commença à grimper l'escalier, suivit par Hikaru. Il le suivait ? Il s'inquiétait pour lui ? C'était agréable…

Kaoru se glissa dans son lit. Hikaru fit de même et le serra de nouveau.

-Mais Hikaru ? fit-il en tentant de cacher sa gêne. Tu n'as pas mangé, toi. Tu devrais prendre quelque chose.

-J'ai déjà mangé… Tu sais il est plus de neuf heures… Et puis je préfère te surveiller, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je suis ton frère, quand même, c'est normal ! Il faut que je me préoccupe de toi !

-Ha ?

C'était normal. Kaoru détourna son regard. Etrangement, il préférait éloigner de lui, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait en son absence. C'était très contradictoire…

Mais il avait beau essayer – il avait compté tous les moutons qu'il pouvait- il n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir.

Il n'osait pas faire un seul geste. Son jumeau resserrait parfois violement son étreinte dans son sommeil et sa respiration calme lui caressait le cou. Si Hikaru se réveillait, il comprendrait probablement tout et pas de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Il était excité, à cause du contact avec son frère.

Soudain, Hikaru se mit à bouger ses jambes. Le souffle de Kaoru se coupa. Le plaisir envahit son bas ventre. Plus que honteux, il enfouit son visage plus qu'écarlate contre le ventre de son frère.

_Mon dieu, faites qu'il ne se réveille pas ! Faites qu'il ne se réveille pas ! _

Instinctivement, il se mettait pourtant à répondre aux mouvements de son frère, incapable de s'arrêter. Il tenta de retenir ses larmes de couler, mais sa concentration sur son corps ne lui permit pas de remarquer le changement dans celui de son jumeau qui avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait avec étonnement s'agiter contre lui dans un mélange de douleur et plaisir.

Nanami-chan : Non, non, pas de lemon !

Mais moi, je peux avoir un petit su-sucre ? La suite dans une semaine.

Des restaurants instantanés, mais oui, mais oui… Haruhi n'a pas du être très précise sur ce sujet…

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais en cours d'SVT au lycée, il n'y avait rien de plus drôle que les vidéos où il disséquait un lapin. Tout le monde criait : « C'est dégoutant ! » ou pour les plus gentils : « Pauvre lapin ! » Les notes et les contrôles un peu moins en revanche. Tant qu'on ne dissèque pas des chats, ça va…


	3. Kaoru perd la tête

**Auteur : **Watashi desu ! Nanami-chan !

**Disclamer :** Bon, on le sait : pas à moi !

**Note : **Miaouss, oui la guerre ! (C'est un pokémon, mais aussi un chat, il a donc droit à sa place ici !)

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée. Et la situation des deux jumeaux était devenue insupportable. Et Hikaru ne cessait de remuer ces pensées.

D'une part, parce que Kaoru le regardait de façon très étrange, devenait cramoisi au moindre effleurement, notamment depuis le fameux soir où il lui avait montrait, dans ce qu'il croyait être son sommeil, un peu plus que son affection habituelle. Au moins, il y en avait à qui ça plaisait… Lorsque son frère se détournait, rouge et gêné, toutes ces folles hystériques hurlaient à le rendre totalement fou.

D'autre part parce qu'il avait trouvé son frère en train d'adresser une prière aux chats en pleine nuit en « sacrifiant » une brique de lait.

Et ça, c'était bel et bien le signe que ça ne tournait plus vraiment rond dans la tête de son petit Kaoru.

Hikaru s'approcha de Haruhi. Elle était en train de lire dans la bibliothèque du lycée, sourde au boucan qu'il y avait. Elle était, selon lui, la meilleure personne pour résoudre ce genre de problème. Il avait quand même hésité à en parler aux autres, mais les réactions qu'il avait imaginé l'en avait dissuadé.

Tamaki aurait inventé une histoire farfelue et dénudée de sens : par exemple que Kaoru serait rentré dans une secte vouée aux chats. Il connaissait son frère quand même ! Ce n'est pas lui qui ferrait ça ! C'était lui l'immature, capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, pas Kaoru !

Honey en aurait aisément déduit que Kaoru faisait des sortes de « Special Cake Night » avec du lait et des chats, comme lui avec ses gâteaux et son lapinou.

Mori serait resté muet comme à l'ordinaire ou alors aurait prononcé un « Ah » très instructif.

Quant à Kyouya, tant que cela ne faisait pas baisser les recettes du club, cela lui était égal… Et encore ! Si le club en pâtissait, ce serait probablement à lui de payer les déficits occasionnés…

Et puis il ne se voyait vraiment pas aborder son frère littéralement zombifié en lui disant- même sur le ton le plus plaisantin possible- :

-Kaoru, depuis quand tu te lèves pendant la nuit pour agresser des briques de lait ?

Ou encore, ce qui lui semblait encore pire car elle avait des accents un peu trop sexuels à son goût :

-Kaoru, pourquoi réagis-tu comment ça lorsque je te touche ?

Quand au rituel et absolument non insistant « Kaoru, tu te sens bien ? Tu es sûr ? Bien sûr de toi ? Vraiment ? Si ça ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. » Il le lui disait constamment et la réponse était toujours « Oui ». Donc, oui, tout était au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

Finalement il ne restait donc plus qu'elle. Certes, Haruhi allait très certainement lui dire d'en parler à son frère, chose dont il se sentait parfaitement incapable. Mais ce serrait toujours mieux que le reste et avec un peu de chance, elle lui donnerait des conseils supplémentaires.

Haruhi leva la tête de derrière son livre. Hikaru respira profondément.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle. Kaoru, n'est pas avec toi ?

Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

-Justement, je m'inquiète pour lui… Il agit vraiment bizarrement ces derniers temps…

-C'est-à-dire ?

Par où fallait-il commencer pour ne pas qu'elle le prenne pour un véritable malade mental ? Parce qui était le plus normal probablement… Ou plutôt le moins anormal…

-Au Club, il se crispe dès que je le touche et à la maison ...

Il n'avait pas très envie d'expliciter ce qui s'était passé la nuit juste avant que son frère ne commence vraiment à disjoncter, alors il préféra laisser sa phrase en suspens.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il a besoin d'être un peu tranquille ? proposa Haruhi voyant qu'il ne continuait pas. Que cette histoire de jumeaux incestueux lui pèse ?

Cette réponse ne plut pas vraiment à Hikaru : elle lui soulevait le cœur à lui donner la nausée. Alors il s'emporta :

-Je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir : mon frère perd tout simplement la tête ! Je l'ai trouvé l'autre nuit dans la cuisine en chantant : « Oh, vous qui aimez le lait, chats vivants ou enterrés, entendez ma prière, je vous offre cette divine boisson en guise de sacrifice ! » Ou un truc de ce genre et après il a prit un couteau, s'est mit à frapper une brique de lait et il s'est mit à laper le lait qui coulait à quatre pattes sur la table ! Ca n'est pas perdre la tête ça ?!!!

Toute la bibliothèque s'était tournée vers lui. Il avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Haruhi se figea. Pendant un instant, elle s'était demandée s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, mais comme il semblait réellement au bord de la panique, qu'elle dut admettre qu'il disait vrai.

-Et …Qu'est que tu as fait quand tu as vu ça… ?

-Je me suis enfui me recoucher… murmura Hikaru un peu honteux.

Haruhi réfléchit un instant.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien, en effet… Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de faire ça… C'est plutôt le tien…

Hikaru ne prit pas en compte la remarque qu'il aurait pu interpréter de façon particulièrement désagréable.

-Mais je ne peux pas t'aider, continua-t-elle, j'en sais d'ailleurs sûrement moins que toi. C'est à toi d'aller lui en parler.

Comme, il l'avait prévu…

Soudain Haruhi lui fit signe : Kaoru venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque par une porte dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il avait des cernes profonds sous les yeux et l'air fatigué. Elle dit alors à Hikaru :

-Si tu veux, je peux au moins te faciliter la tâche en engageant la discussion.

Non. Ca, ce n'était pas un bon conseil ! Haruhi se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Kaoru rencontra alors les yeux de son frère. Hikaru paniqua subitement. Il attrapa violement le poignet de Haruhi et s'enfuit avec elle à toute allure, laissant son jumeau seul, désarçonné.

-Hikaru ! lui cria la jeune fille. Tu vas vraiment le perturber si tu fais ça !

Et en effet, le Kaoru qui les regardait s'éloigner, était encore plus déboussolé. Il s'imagina qu'elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle sortait avec son frère ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais que ce dernier l'avait retenu de peur de le blesser. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent brutalement et il avait beau tenter de les remettre en ordre, la seule chose qui lui semblait apparaitre avec un minimum de clarté était que Hikaru le prenait pour un fou.

Là, c'en fut trop. Kaoru disjoncta.

Une semaine qu'il faisait tout ce qui lui disait Nekozawa ! Une semaine qu'il ne dormait presque plus ! A cause de ces maudits rituels et de la présence de son frère dans son lit ! Son insomnie le faisait même s'endormir en classe. Et il se sentait encore plus sensible au touché de son frère. Il s'était un peu trop investi dans toutes ses bêtises et au final ça ne lui avait que lui déranger encore plus le cerveau…

Il se précipita vers la porte d'où il venait de sortir et se trouva dans la salle où se trouvait Nekozawa. Ce dernier qui était en train de se prosterner devant une petite statue de chat, sursauta littéralement quand le jumeau apparut et lui cria :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici n'a donc servi à rien ? Tout ce que j'ai fait n'a servi en fait qu'à rapprocher mon frère de Haruhi !!

Il attrapa la statuette et leva le bras, prêt à la briser sur le sol glacial de la salle. Mais il se ressaisit et rabaissa lentement son bras en pleurant. Il lâcha doucement la statue qui roula vers Nekozawa, tandis qu'il plaquait ses mains sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes. Nekozawa, étrangement calme, se rapprocha de lui et posa une main blanchâtre sur son épaule.

-Il reste encore un moyen : l'ultime invocation. Tu retrouveras alors immédiatement ton frère.

Kaoru secoua violement la tête, cachant toujours son visage.

-Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de suivre tes conseilles ? Je me suis mis à agir étrangement avec mon frère qui me prend maintenant pour un fou ! Les autres me disaient mature et pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression d'être encore moins qu'un enfant !!

-Il reste un moyen, répéta le fou des chats, l'ultime invocation.

-Arrête avec tes histoires de démons et de magie !! Et puis de toute façon à quoi cela me servira ?! Je t'ai dit que mon frère me fuyait !!

Il releva la tête. Nekozawa avait disparut dans les ténèbres et seul Belzenef apparaissait.

-L'ultime évocation… J'ai laissé les indications à côté de toi…

Kaoru était désormais seul.

Il ramassa alors le bout de papier et l'examina. Celui-ci était une sorte de prière qui permettait l'invocation d'un puissant démon chat qui, en échange d'un peu de son sang de son poignet, réalisait tout les vœux. Il le jeta brutalement sur le sol.

Nekozawa était fou ! Et lui, il l'était devenu ! Ou alors, à l'image de ses précieuses boules de poils tueuses qu'il vénérait, Nekozawa était un véritable sadique qui jouissait de le voir souffrir.

Tout cela n'était que des bêtises ! Une montagne de bêtises !! Il n'avait fait que des bêtises depuis le début… Au lieu d'avoir peur, de se poser trop de questions stupides, de ne pas oser dire son amour à son propre frère jumeau, de s'engager dans ce club de dégénérés, il aurait dû tout avouer, tout. Mais, maintenant, il était dans une impasse. Jamais son frère, amoureux de Haruhi, ne le regarderait comme avant…Ses yeux embrumés se posèrent alors sur le papier de Nekozawa.

Après tout qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Nanami-chan : Cette intrique laisse vraiment à désirer…

C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi…

En tout cas, Kaoru a vraiment disjoncté cette fois et Hikaru du même coup.


	4. Les gens peuvent faire plus que la magie

**Auteur : **Nanami-chan étant morte, son énorme chat au régime va taper la suite du texte.

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi !! Ni à mon chat !

**Note : **Mais qu'il y a-t-il donc dans ce chapitre ? Personnellement je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le citron sauf dans ce sens. ^_^

Hikaru s'en mordait les doigts : tout était de sa faute, s'il avait lui avait parlé au bon moment, il n'en serait pas là. Mais il en était là : Kaoru s'était tout simplement volatilisé. Son frère, si sage d'ordinaire, ne s'était pas montré à un seul cours de l'après-midi et il avait eu beau parcourir le lycée de long en large, fouiller toutes les pièces qu'il avait pu en hurlant son nom du ton le plus suppliant possible, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il ne s'était même pas présenté au club. Tamaki avait alors déclaré l'état d'urgence et fermé le club pour « disparition brutale et inexpliquée d'un membre ».

Le King avait commencé à débiter n'importe quoi et Haruhi tentait de le calmer. Honey pleurait à en casser les oreilles de son lapin en peluche. Mori n'avait pas changé d'expression. Kyouya notait sans s'arrêter des notes sur son carnet.

Quant à lui, il parcourait la pièce en tout sens, incapable de se poser une seconde. Même, s'il savait que c'était sa faute, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à comprendre ce qui avait poussé son frère à faire ça.

Disparaitre sans prévenir.

Alors qu'il commençait un centième tour de la salle, Hikaru sursauta brutalement, se figeant sur place. Et si Kaoru voulait être seul pour se…

-Et si… et si… Kaoru… commença-t-il d'une voix faible, hésitant à exprimer son idée à tous.

Même si ça lui semblait parfaitement improbable, Kaoru n'allait vraiment pas bien depuis quelque temps, il pouvait bien en être arrivé à en déduire que c'était la meilleure solution.

Les autres attendaient qu'ils parlent, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir ce mot atroce.

Soudain quelque chose glissa sous la porte.

Une lettre.

Son cœur bondit. Il se précipita et poussa la poignée.

Mais il n'y avait personne derrière la porte… Il avait espérait que ce serait Kaoru… Son Kaoru…

Il se saisit alors de la lettre et l'ouvrit avec violence, sous le regard des membres qui n'osaient parler. Ses yeux parcoururent le plus rapidement possible les lignes et ils se voilèrent de larmes. Il le savait ! Il le savait !

-Kaoru !! hurla-t-il en disparaissant lâchant le papier.

Le deuxième jumeau venait de les quitter, sans donner plus d'explications que le premier. Tamaki était sous le choc : son rêve de Club était en train de disparaitre avec lui. Haruhi ramassa alors la lettre qui trainait sur le sol et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et elle fila à son tour, serrant au creux de sa main la feuille. Tamaki se brisa. Et maintenant c'était son rêve d'amour qui disparaissait.

Il n'y avait que peu de mots. Mais ils en disaient long.

_Kaoru va se suicider dans la 2__ème__ salle de musique pour son jumeau qui le délaisse. Alors que lui l'aime de tout son cœur._

Cette 2ème salle de musique était bien plus assez éloignée de la 3ème qu'il ne l'avait cru et Hikaru courrait de toutes ses forces.

Jamais il ne laisserait son jumeau se tuer ! Même si pour ça il devait l'attacher au lit de leur maison pour l'en empêcher et lui prouvait que jamais, jamais, il ne le délaisserait. Mais décidément qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui mettre des idées pareilles dans la tête !?

D'accord. Il avait un peu fuit depuis une semaine… Pas qu'un peu en fait… Mais ce n'était qu'une semaine, on ne décide pas ça sur un coup de tête !! Et s'il gardait quelque chose sur le cœur depuis longtemps pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit !?

Mais lui aussi ne lui avait rien dit…

Les élèves le regardaient avec stupéfaction passer comme un éclair à leur côté en hurlant de toute sa voix le nom de son frère. Il voyait enfin la salle !

-Kaoru ! Je t'en prie ne fait pas ça !! cria-t-il en ouvrant grand la porte.

Son frère se tenait au milieu de la pièce, entre deux grands pianos, un couteau à la main près de sa veine. Hikaru se jeta sur lui, lui arrachant son arme, attrapant ses poignets et les mettant au dessus de la tête de son frère qui le regardait avec stupéfaction.

-Ne te suicide pas, supplia-t-il. Ne te suicide pas.

Et il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Kaoru était tout désorienté. Son jumeau le maintenait plaqué au sol de tout son corps, l'étreignant contre lui, en larmes.

-Hikaru… murmura-t-il après qu'il ait lâché ses lèvres. Je…

-Ne dit rien, le coupa Hikaru en lui reprenant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Il ne comprenait rien. Mais il sentait tout l'amour de son frère dans ce baiser. Alors il se laissa faire.

Voyant Kaoru se détendre, Hikaru lui lâcha les poignets et ses mains désormais libres se mirent à le caresser, défaisant son uniforme pour toucher son torse nu. Kaoru sursauta à ce contact et réagit immédiatement. Son frère le regarda, alors qu'il détournait son visage rouge.

-Kaoru…

-Hikaru… Je n'ai jamais voulu me tuer…

Hikaru parut étonné.

-Mais, j'ai reçu un message ne disant que tu… Et ton poignard !?

-Ca… J'allais juste faire quelque chose de très stupide… Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me tuer… Hikaru… je t'aime…

-Je sais, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

-Tu ne trouves pas ça dégoutant ?

-Kaoru ! Je ne t'aurais pas déjà repoussé ?!

-Mais le Club… Ce n'était pas que pour faire plaisir aux clientes ?

-Tu crois que Honey se force à manger des gâteaux !? fit-il avec un sourire triste.

-Mais vraiment… Tu ne trouves pas ça dégoutant que je veuille…

-Je vais te montrer que non… souffla-t-il.

Et cette fois, sa main se glissa dans son pantalon. Kaoru sursauta en sentant cette main monter et descendre rapidement sur la partie de son corps qui le brûlait lorsque Hikaru s'approchait de lui. Là, son corps entier qui brûlait. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de Hikaru et enfonça ses ongles dans sa chemise en poussant de petits gémissements.

-Tu es un peu pressé, Kaoru… ronronna son jumeau en voyant l'ardeur de son frère.

Depuis combien de temps son frère attendait-il ça ? Son regard se perdait dans le vague, alors qu'il le caressait. Il lâcha le membre de Kaoru qui leva la tête vers lui et ouvrit des yeux éperdus. Non, il n'allait pas le laisser dans cet état. Il lui fit enlever sa chemise déjà plus que défaite puis fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

-… Hikaru… Tu n'es pas obligé de…

-Tu dis ça, mais ton regard me dit de le faire…

Kaoru allait probablement protester, mais il referma alors ses lèvres sur le membre de son frère qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Hikaru observait ses réactions. Kaoru se laissait totalement aller. C'était son devoir de réconforter son frère après cette épreuve. Il lui expliquerait après ce qui était réellement arrivé.

Il se permit alors d'introduire un doigt dans son intimité. Kaoru se crispa un peu. Un deuxième. Kaoru eut un petit hoquet. Avait-il mal ? Son frère ne laissait paraitre que son plaisir. Il accéléra alors le rythme sur son sexe.

-Hikaru… Hikaru ! s'écriait-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux roux alors qu'il jouissait.

-Kaoru, répondit son frère en redressant la tête.

Ce dernier monta ses genoux, prêt à le recevoir. Hikaru ne pouvait pas y hésiter alors que son frère s'offrait plus qu'ouvertement à lui. Il le pénétra alors, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Kaoru, la respiration saccadée, lui intima de bouger. Alors il lui donna un premier coup de rein, puis s'arrêta pour observer sa réaction.

-Continue…

Alors, ne résistant plus, il laissa libre son désir.

-Hikaru ! Hikaru !

Son frère ne faisait plus que répéter son nom tandis qu'il le possédait.

Comment cet idiot avait-il pu penser une seconde qu'il ne l'aimait pas ?

Lui était peut-être immature, mais au moins n'avait pas imaginé de telles bêtises.

-Kaoru !

Il fallait absolument empêcher Kaoru de se suicider et il fallait espérer que Hikaru n'est pas eu l'idée de lui proposer un double suicide.

Haruhi arriva enfin, le souffle court. Cette école était bien une école de riche pour être aussi grande. Le King le rejoint en s'agitant dans tous les sens, toujours autant au courant de la situation, suivit de Kyouya et bien, loin derrière, Mori qui trainait Honey en pleurs. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient entassées devant la porte en question en chuchotant et laissèrent passer la jeune fille. Mais lorsqu'elle la poussa, celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas.

Tamaki déjà à bout de nerf, se mit à paniquer et allait tenter de la défoncer avec une chaise quand un cri traversa la porte. Un cri qui était en tout point semblable à un gémissement de plaisir.

Tout le monde se figea, puis toutes les filles se mirent à faire un concert de _kya_ surexcités.

Tamaki avait pris la couleur de la tomate et resta sans voix, avant de prétexter que Honey n'était pas assez mature pour entendre ça et de l'entrainer, lui et Mori, loin de ces deux jumeaux qui finalement devaient bien être content de leur sort et bien loin du suicide.

Soudain, dans la foule, Haruhi fit une forme sombre affublée d'une cape noire. Nekozawa. Elle s'approcha lui et lui tendit un papier. Celui-ci était écrit en lettre gothique et signé d'une patte de chat. C'était le « _Kaoru va se suicider dans la 2__ème__ salle de musique pour son jumeau qui le délaisse. Alors que lui l'aime de tout son cœur. »_

-C'est toi qui a écrit ça, n'est pas ? demanda-t-elle. Un message comme ça, ça ne peut-être que toi.

Nekozawa sembla gêné. Haruhi sourit.

-Merci de les avoir aidés, dit-elle. Je crois qu'aucun d'eux ne se serait décidé à faire quoique ce soit.

Nekozawa rougit légèrement sous sa cape noire et fila sans plus attendre derrière sa porte des ténèbres. Certes il avait bien eu une vision utilitariste de la situation au début, mais l'état de Kaoru était devenu si inquiétant qu'il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main plutôt que de les laisser dans des griffes démoniques. Il se demandait juste si Kaoru aurait l'idée d'utiliser cette porte des ténèbres pour sortir. Bien sûr, la porte ne s'était pas fermée toute seule, par _magie_.

Un vacarme assourdissant fit sursauter Haruhi : toutes les folles de ce lycée de riches venaient de se mettre à hurler en même temps en entendant un gémissement plus que sensuel provenant de salle où Hikaru et Kaoru étaient enfermés.

Haruhi soupira. Kyouya s'approcha alors de la foule et réussit par miracle à dissiper tout le monde.

-C'est gentil de faire ça pour eux, Kyouya, dit-elle.

-Je fais ça pour le club. Ce serait dommage qu'il y ait des fuites avant que la vidéo ne sorte.

-Hein ? Une vidéo ?

-Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas remarqué que chaque mois une vidéo des meilleurs moments du club sortait ?

-Mais alors ça veut dire…

-Qu'il y a des caméras dans cette salle, en effet. Partout dans le lycée aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, mais évite de leur dire sinon je me verrais obliger d'augmenter ta dette de trois milles yens. Au fait descend vite dans le jardin, j'ai dit à nos clientes pour les faire partir que allais faire un spectacle à la place. Tu trouveras bien quelque chose avec ton charme naturel.

Kyouya s'éloigna, calculant se que pouvait leur rapporter une telle scène d'amour fraternel, tandis que Haruhi dévisageait cet individu qui semblait être le diable en personne.

Nanami-chan (qui a ressuscité en se rappelant qu'elle devait faire le lemon et a viré son chat de la chaise) : Bien voilà… C'est fini…

Enfin, on peut quand même faire un petit cadeau à Nekozawa. Le pauvre, il sera toujours seul dans son club. Je pense que Kaoru aura mieux à faire que de retourner faire des cérémonies démoniques avec lui…

J'ai malheureusement écrit ce passage en écoutant Erase or Zero de Ren Kagamine et Kaito (cette musique vous dit quelque chose ?), ça secoue le cœur, je crois que ça m'a fait un peu trop forcer sur le lemon. J'espère qu'on ne peut pas dire que c'est du M…


End file.
